Dihomo gamma linolenic acid (DGLA) is an essential fatty acid found naturally in the body as the elongation product of gamma linolenic acid (GLA). GLA is in turn a desaturation product of linoleic acid. Soft gelatin encapsulation of DGLA is challenging as it is prone to oxidation to aldehydes which can interact with amino groups in the gelatin polymer in the capsule shell. This can cause slowdown in drug release due to crosslinking of the gelatin polymers.